goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Shatner
William Shatner is a Canadian actor and recording artist. Biography Born in Notre-Dame-de-Grace, Montreal, he studied at the Canadian National Repertory Theatre before making his screen debut in 1951. He played Alexei Karamazov in The Brothers Karamazov and Lomax in the stage play The World of Suzie Wong before gaining universal fame for his role as Captain James Tiberius Kirk in the Star Trek series, a role he would play over a variety of different series and films. Shatner also appeared in such television series as Columbo and The Six Million Dollar Man as well as playing the titular character on T.J. Hooker and went on to branch out into comedies such as Airplane II: The Sequel and Dodgeball. Singing Shatner has a notorious career as a recording artist due to the experimental nature of his performances, which were generally recitative performances. He released such albums as The Transformed Man and Has Been which included such songs as "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" and "Common People." Shatner also sang "Close to You" on the television series 3rd Rock from the Sun and "Miss America" in the film Miss Congeniality, in which he played Stan Fields. He was a guest performer on WWE Raw in 2010, where he performed a number of songs. Film Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) *Row, Row, Row Your Boat (duet) Free Enterprise (1998) *No Tears for Caesar (duet)(rap) Miss Congeniality (2000) *Miss America (solo) Television Barbary Coast (1975) *Oh! Susanna (solo) *A Whale of a Tale (solo) Dinah! (1975) *Taxi (solo) 3rd Rock from the Sun (1999) *Close to You (solo) *How High the Moon (duet) Futurama (2002) *The Real Slim Shady (recitative)(solo) WWE Raw (2010) *Sexy Boy (solo) *The Time is Now (solo) *Booyaka 619 (solo) *The Game (solo) Albums The Transformed Man (1968) *King Henry the Fifth/Elegy for the Brave (recitative)(solo) *Theme from Cyrano/Mr. Tambourine Man (recitative)(solo) *Hamlet/It Was a Very Good Year (recitative)(solo) *Romeo and Juliet/How Insensitive (Insensatez)(recitative)(solo) *Spleen/Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (recitative)(solo) *The Transformed Man (recitative)(solo) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *To Infinity and Beyond (contains solo lines) Has Been (2004) *Common People (recitative)(solo) *It Hasn't Happened Yet (recitative)(solo) *You'll Have Time (recitative)(solo) *What Have You Done (recitative)(solo) *Together (recitative)(solo) *Familiar Love (recitative)(solo) *Ideal Woman (recitative)(solo) *Has Been (recitative)(solo) *I Can't Get Behind That (recitative)(solo) *Real (recitative)(solo) Seeking Major Tom (2011) *Major Tom (Coming Home)(recitative)(solo) *Space Oddity (recitative)(solo) *In a Little While (recitative)(solo) *Space Cowboy (recitative)(solo) *Space Truckin' (recitative)(solo) *Rocket Man (recitative)(solo) *She Blinded Me with Science (recitative)(solo) *Walking on the Moon (recitative)(solo) *Spirit in the Sky (recitative)(solo) *Bohemian Rhapsody (recitative)(solo) *Silver Machine (recitative)(solo) *Mrs. Major Tom (recitative)(solo) *Empty Glass (recitative)(solo) *Lost in the Stars (recitative)(solo) *Learning to Fly (recitative)(solo) *Mr. Spaceman (recitative)(solo) *Twilight Zone (recitative)(solo) *Struggle (recitative)(solo) *Iron Man (recitative)(solo) *Planet Earth (recitative)(solo) Ponder the Mystery (2013) *Red Shift (solo) *Where It's Gone... I Don't Know (solo) *Manhunt (solo) *Ponder the Mystery (solo) *So Am I (solo) *Change (solo) *Sunset (solo) *Twilight (solo) *Rhythm of the Night (solo) *Imagine Things (solo) *Do You See? (solo) *Deep Down (solo) *I'm Alright, I Think (solo) *Where Does Time Go? (solo) *Alive (solo) Gallery thetransformedman.jpg|'The Transformed Man.' shatnerjeff.jpg|'Jeff Cable' in Barbary Coast. shatnerdinah.jpg|Dinah! shatnerkirk.jpg|'Captain James Tiberius Kirk' in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. shatnerenterprise.jpg|Free Enterprise. shatnerhead.jpg|'The Big Giant Head' in 3rd Rock from the Sun. shatnerstan.jpg|'Stan Fields' in Miss Congeniality. shatnerfuturama.jpg|Futurama. shatnerhasbeen.jpg|'Has Been.' ishatnerwweraw.jpg|WWE Raw. shatnermajor.jpg|'Seeking Major Tom.' shatnermystery.jpg|'Ponder the Mystery.' Shatner, William